Ťħэ ŏŋэ ĩ łŏvë
by Lydie haley
Summary: Pero por sobre todo, nadie, pero NADIE toca lo que le pertenece, ya que la pelirosa era suya y de nadie más. Sasusaku. AU. Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Futsû

Futsû

--XXXXXXX--XXXXXXX--

**Aclaración:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todos sus personajes son obra de Kishimoto-sama, sino Sasuke y Sakura estarían juntos, Naruto se daría cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor y no le hubiera dado un giro de 100000000º al manga TT aunque si alguien me diera a Itachi no me enojaría XD

Este fic esta dedicado a las personas que leyeron mi otro fic y espero que lean este también nωn y a neko-chan-bere que es una de las personas que más ostigo. te quiero un montón amiga y ya actualiza no? Quiero leer un nuevo cap de tu fic TT

--XXXXXXX--XXXXXXX--

Ya ha pasado más de 1 mes sin verte, esto se siente como el pademium, pero..¿Quién de los dos tuvo más culpa, tú o yo? Tú por tus malditos celos o yo por ser demasiado ingenua, y el día de hoy camino sin rumbo, como lo hago desde el día que tu me abandonaste, veo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que me encuentro en el mismo parque que compartíamos desde que éramos niños, sonrió con melancolía mientras me acuerdo de lo que habíamos vivido juntos, nuestros recuerdos de la niñez.

_**Flash Back**_

_Se ve a 3 hermosos niños jugando en el parque, una niña pelirosada de aproximadamente 5 años meciéndose en un columpio, mientras que se podía ver corriendo a un rubio y a un moreno como de 6 años_

_-Bakasuke!!, no corras tan rápido, ya veras cuando te alcance, te golpeare hasta hartarme-mientras perdía velocidad y ponía sus manitas en sus rodillas_

_-Hmp-volteando a verlo-yo no tengo la culpa que seas tan lento Usuratonkachi-con su sonrisa de superioridad _

_-Eres un Teme, a parte de amargado, no puedo creer que yo el niño más listo, inteligente, hermoso, amable……._

_Mientras él sigue con su discurso, escucha una linda y angelical sonrisa, ambos niños voltean a ver a la portadora de los ojos jade._

_-Sakura-chan…Etto…no te rías de mí, vas a ver que cuando te cases conmigo te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo_

_-Sí claro, sólo te casaras con ella cuando los puercos tengan alas y vuelen_

_-Ya lo verás Teme, Sakura-chan y yo seremos felices y no te vamos a invitar a nuestra boda por amargado_

_-Hmp como si me importara ir, además Sakura no se ve a casar contigo Usuratonkachi_

_-No me digas Usuratonkachi, tú Teme, si no se va a casar conmigo con quién lo va a hacer, según tú y tus estúpidas ideas Sasukito_

_Mientras Naruto hablaba, se podía apreciar que Sasuke se acercaba la pelirosa y se disponía a mecerla_

_-¿Qué crees que haces Bakasuke?, Sakura-chan es mi novia-acercándose a sus amigos-no te doy permiso que estés a su lado sin mi presencia, ¿Qué te crees?-delante de sus 2 amigos_

_La pareja enfrente de él voltearon a verlo, mientras que Sasuke agarraba la mano de Sakura, Naruto puso su cara de Kitzune mientras miraba la escena iniciada por Sasuke_

_-¿Qué significa esto, Bakasuke?_

_-Veras Usuratonkachi pu-_

_-No le digas así Sasuke-kun, se lo tenemos que decir de otra manera-al termino de esto le dedico una linda sonrisa y participando por primera vez en la conversación de sus amigos_

_-¿Qué….que es lo que me tienen que decir Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme?_

_-Pues veras Naruto….Sasuke-kun y yo…._

_-Bakasuke y tú qué?_

_-Etto……_

_-Somos novios _Usuratonkachi

_Ambos niños voltearon a ver a Naruto esperando su reacción, vieron que él bajo su vista al suelo, eso preocupo a ambos chicos_

_-Naruto, Sasuke-kun y yo no queríamos hacerte sentir mal, ade-_

_-Je, no te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo se que Sasuke-teme y t-u siempre han estado enamorados-viendo a sus dos amigos y dedicándoles una hermosa sonrisa-estoy feliz por ustedes, aunque esto es para ti Bakasuke, si hace llorar a Sakura-chan te golpeare en tu linda cara, Dattebayo!!_

_-Hmp, si como no Usuratonkachi, además yo nunca haré llorar a mi Sakura-dándole un leve apretón a sus manos-hay que irnos a nuestras casas, nuestros padres han de estar preocupados por nosotros._

_Los 3 niños se alejaron del parque, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura iban todavía agarrados de sus manos, Sakura iba sonrojada, mientras Naruto les hacia la burla, Sasuke entornaba los ojos y al final golpeo a Naruto por ser tan enfadoso._

--XXXXXXX--XXXXXXX--

Lanzo un suspiro al viento, de verdad que todavía recuerdo la mirada de decepción de Naruto cuando le dijimos acerca de lo nuestro, con el tiempo sobrellevo lo nuestro, aunque no podía sentirse excluido con lo nuestro, ya que comenzamos a crecer y el amor que había entre nosotros se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y tu sólo querías que estuviera contigo y con nadie más, siempre has sido celoso y posesivo y eso nos trajo muchos problemas, pero sin importar lo que fuera no podíamos estar enojados más de 1 día, que tiempos aquellos, de sólo recordarlos me dan ganas de estar a tu lado, _Mi Sasuke-kun_, todavía recuerdo el día que nos nuestro primer beso.

_**Flash Back**_

_Se veía en un hermoso jardín a dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 12 años con el uniforme de la secundaria "Ouran" haciendo un trabajo muy importante_

_-Sakura-viendo fijamente a la mencionada y esta prestando atención a su novio-tenemos mucho tiempo de novios no es así-al mismo tiempo le agarraba una mano a su novia y ella se sonrojaba como siempre-no crees que ya es tiempo de experimentar lo que mucho de nuestros amigos dicen-mientras con su mano libre agarraba su mentón y lo alzaba a la altura de sus labios-o tú qué piensas?-mientras se acercaba a los labios de Sakura, pero sin hacer contacto con ellos_

_-Yo…yo…-mientras se sonrojaba aún mas de lo que ya estaba notando la cercanía de Sasuke y respirando el mismo aire que él_

_-Tú qué, Sakura?-mientras suelta sus manos y la dirige a su mejilla para poder acariciarla_

_-Yo…yo..-mientras acercaba su rostro al de Sasuke_

_Ambos se acercaron lo suficiente como para que sus labios se unieran en un lindo pero tierno y delicado beso, continuaron solo unos segundos, y eso fue todo solo un pequeño roce de labios, pero para ellos fue suficiente, cuando termino Sakura abrazo a su novio_

_-Te quiero Sasuke-kun_

_-Y yo a ti Sakura-mientras correspondía al lindo abrazo de su novia l le acariciaba el pelo._

--XXXXXXX--XXXXXXX--

Al recordar esto, instintivamente me toco los labios y de ellos sale una exclamación-Mi querido Sasuke-kun-nunca hubiera imaginado que serías tan dulce con tus caricias, en ellas me demostrabas lo mucho que me que me querías y lo importante que soy para ti o mejor dicho era, más lagrimas salen surcan mi rostro e inútilmente intento secarlas.

-Nunca vas a cambiar-escucho la hermosa voz fría que tanto me encanta, al levantar mi rostro lo veo inclinado a mi misma altura, comienzo a sollozar mucho más que antes, como si eso fuera posible

-shh, cálmate, no me gusta verte así, y tú lo sabes-siento como sus manos se hacen paso a mi rostro para secar mis lagrimas

-Sasuke-kun, yo n-

-Shh, no digas nada-me interrumpe poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios-esto es tan irónico-dice mientras pasa uno de mis mechones de mi pelo atrás de mi oreja, lanzando un leve suspiro-todo siempre ocurre en el mismo lugar, en este árbol fue donde te dije lo que sentía por ti hace 12 años, las cosas que hemos hecho-ruborizándome enseguida como siempre lo hago- y aquí mismo es donde te dije todas esas cosas tan hirientes yo s-

-No digas nada- al momento que niego con mi cabeza- yo también quería disculparme contigo, si yo no fuera tan ingenua, no estuviéramos pasando por esto

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, el mayor culpable de todo esto soy yo por ser tan celoso, debí de haberte escuchado y no guiarme solo por lo que vi- yo lo observo fijamente mientras dice esto, yo se que para él es muy difícil hacerlo, ya que por nada del mundo sería capaz de pedir perdón- y la verdad es que yo..yo..-calla de repente, no sabe como seguir, voltea su rostro para un lado

-Sasuke-kun, yo solo quería decirte que no hay nada entre Sai y yo, él solo estaba confundido, creyó que estaba enamorado de mi y e-

-No estaba Sakura, lo esta-dice con su tono de voz celoso

-Como sea Sasuke-kun, durante todo este tiempo he querido explicarte lo que pasó realmente.

_**Flash Back**_

_Son las 3:00 p.m. y se ve como todos los alumnos de la preparatoria "Enraiha" van saliendo entre ellos, se ve a una chica pelirosa platicando alegremente con sus amigas_

_-Nee, Sakura, ¿Qué le vas a dar a Sasuke-kun por el día de su cumpleaños?-decía una linda chica rubia de ojos azules_

_-Pues no lo sé Ino, todavía no lo he pensado, Hinata-chan y yo íbamos a ir por el regalo de Sasuke-kun y pues uno para Naruto, has visto algo interesante Hinata-chan?_

_-N.. no aún no Sakura-chan-decía una linda peliazul_

_-Pues bueno nos vemos a l-_

_-Sakura-san!!, Sakura-san!!-le hablaba un lindo chico de cabellos cortos negros-por fin la encontré Sakura-san-decía mientras llegaba al trío de amigas_

_-¿Qué sucede Sai, paso algo con el trabajo de Física, o qué?_

_-No es nada de eso Sakura-san, me la puedo robar un momento-decía viendo a las compañeras de la chica_

_-No hay problema-exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo_

_-Bueno, ven, sígueme Sakura-san_

_Se podía apreciar como ambos chicos salían de la institución _

_Llevaban un tiempo de estar caminando sin dirigirse a algún lugar en específico_

_-A donde vamos Sai, ya estamos caminando durante un buen rato y la verdad que tengo cosas que hacer_

_-Ya mero llegamos, mire es ahí-señalando con su dedo un hermoso árbol de cerezo que había en el parque-ven vamos-tomando su mano y lanzando una de esas sonrisas que tanto irritaban a los demás_

_Se dirigieron corriendo a ese lugar y Sakura se quedo en shock_

_Viendo la reacción de la chica-No le gusto Sakura-san?-_

_-No es eso, es solo que…bueno yo…-viendo como el muchacho había adornado el lugar, un hermoso ramo de flores que estaba en la banca, con una manta muy bien decorada que decía: "SAKURA TE AMO!!QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?"_

_-No digas nada, yo se que tienes novio, pero….-bajando la vista unos segundos y tomando sus manos y viéndola directamente-te amo y no me importa lo que digan los demás yo se que tú sientes lo mismo por mi_

_-Sai yo no quiero lastimarte ni nada por el estilo, pero yo quiero a mi no-_

_Ya no pudo decir nada por que Sai se había apoderado de sus labios, se intento separar pero no pudo por que la agarro fuertemente de sus manos y la inmovilizo, al estar tratando de hablar él mordió su labio inferior logrando hacer que ella gritara de dolor y él pudiera entrar en su cavidad gustativa_

_-Ves!! Te lo dije Sasuke, que esa maldita frentona te engañaba-decía una pelirroja que tenía aspecto de zorra_

_-Vete de aquí Karin!!, esto ya no es de tu incumbencia-decía el Uchiha con una voz que de verdad daba miedo, al escuchar esa voz la chica se fue despavorida, pero con una sonrisa en la cara-tú que esperas, lárgate!!-viendo al moreno de las sonrisas_

_-Más bien el que no debería estar aquí eres tú_

_-Sakura, me podrías explicar esto?_

_-Sasuke-kun, no es lo que parece, la verdad es que no lo es_

_-No te me acerques!, por el momento no te quiero ni ver_

_-Sasuke-kun, te lo juro no es lo que parece, tranquilízate y luego hablamos, pero por favor vámonos de aquí-mirándolo con las lagrimas surcando sus mejillas_

_-Sabes, no tenemos de que hablar, no sé ni por que me preocupo por ti sino eres más que una zorra-dijo el moreno cruelmente yéndose del lugar dejando a Sakura con más lagrimas que algún día hubiese llorado en su vida y con una gran desolación en su alma_

--XXXXXXX--XXXXXXX--

-Y eso fue lo que paso realmente Sasuke-kun, te lo hubiera explicado todo, pero tú no me escuchaste, y ahora la ver-

-Lo siento mucho Sakura, de verdad que yo no lo sabía, pero…aún así--me decía mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a mí y mis lagrimas salían a caudales

-Lo sé Sasuke-kun, pero aún as-

-Lo siento Sakura, se que me porte como un imbecil y que te hice sufrir demasiado, aunque yo prometí no volver a hacerlo, de nuevo lo hice

-Eres un perfecto imbecil Sasuke-kun

-Hmp, mejores palabras no abría para describirme, pero aún así aunque lo intente no puedo evitar sentir celos cada vez que alguien se acerca a ti y te ve de otra manera que no es como mi novia, así soy y eso nunca lo podrá cambiar y de la misma manera nadie cambiara mis sentimientos hacia ti, tú eres mía, solo mía

No puede evitar llorar aún más con todo lo que él me decía, así que me aferre aún más a él, no quería perderlo de nuevo, no otra ves

-Sasuke-kun, aunque seas un bobo, celoso y posesivo, pero aún así te quiero

-Yo no te quiero Sakura-yo de inmediato deje de abrazarlo y me separe de él, quien me sujeta firmemente por la nuca y cintura-te amo mi Sakura-se acerca a mí y me da un beso hermoso, lindo, tierno, cuando nos separamos nos miramos durante un tiempo indefinido-definitivamente lo más hermoso son las reconciliaciones, no lo crees mi Sakura?

-Hai Sasuke-kun-cierro mis ojos cuando acaricia tan tiernamente mis mejillas que me dan ganas de llorar

-¿quieres regresar conmigo Haruno Sakura, aún sabiendo lo que todo eso implica?

Lo pienso, amo a Sasuke-kun como a ningún otro hombre en la vida, ni nunca lo cambiaria por nada del mundo así que me arriesgaría de nuevo a una de sus escenas de celos?-sí, si quiero volver contigo, solo quiero que me prometas que no me dirás cosas tan hirientes como la otra vez

-Te lo prometo y perdóname por todo-asiento con mi cabeza y lo vuelvo a abrazar-definitivamente los momentos más hermosos y los dolorosos tienen grabado tu nombre mi Sakura, te amo y nunca lo dejare de hacer-yo tan solo cierro mis ojos y pongo mi cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, mientras escucho su pausada respiración y a la vez me acaricia el cabello

-Te amo Sasuke-kun-susurro mientras me abandono a los brazos de Morfeo

ƒĩŋ

--XXXXXXX--XXXXXXX--


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic **es por puro entretenimiento**

Demo…. Si me regalan a Itachi no me enojo XD

…•…Yoru…•…

_-No sé por que, pero tiene un no se que, que me hace volver loca- _decía una linda pelirosa

_-Hay Saku, eso es algo normal, es el chico que te gusta-_ le respondía una chica peliazul

_-Pues si, pero mis gustos no son así, a mi me gustan pelirrojos, altos, delgados, con ojos de color, no como él-_

_-Hay __Saku, es todo cuestión del cristal con que se mire, tú querías un pelirrojo, él es pelinegro, alto y delgado así es él, ojos de color…..él tiene los ojos negros, hasta donde yo se el negro es un color y pues en actitudes ¿hay se van no?-_

_-__Pues si, pero yo estaba enamora de Gaara-kun no de él, además me comenzó a gustar por que lo trate, la culpa la tiene el idiota de Naruto-_

_-Hey, no metas a mi novio en esto, él no tiene la culpa que te guste su amigo, además esta bien, Gaara-kun nada más te daba largas y pues si Sasuke-kun quiere, háganse novios-_

_-Ese es el problema Hina, Sasuke-kun no me quiere, él solo me quiere como una amiga, si es que como amiga, __presiento que le caigo mal-_

_-Hay Saku, te digo, pero mejor vamos a la escuela que sino se nos hace tarde y no quiero llegar tarde, por que sino nos van a mandar a semestrales-_

Las chicas siguieron con su camino ya que por estar en el chisme se habían quedado paradas en la entrad de la escuela y tenían que caminar hasta llegar a su salón.

**XXX000XXX**

Un hermoso pelinegro estaba sentado afuera del aula, escuchaba música ignorando a los demás, entre ellos a su mejor amigo que por su reacción estaba seguro que faltaba poco por quitarle los audífonos, y tenia razón, el rubio le quito los audífonos y empezó a gritarle una sarta de tonterías.

_-Te quieres callar Usurutankochi, ya me tienes harto, es mucho pedir que me dejes solo un momento-_

_-Cállate Teme, que si sigues así de antipático no te voy a ayudar ¡eh!-_

_-Como si sirvieras de mucho-_

_-Pues por lo menos yo si le hablo, no como tú, que ni le haces caso, bueno, más bien ella no te hace caso-_ volteando a ver al chico- _si sigues así, se va a quedar con gaa-_

_-Cállate quieres-_ al tiempo que lo sujetaba del cuello- _¿crees que no lo se o qué?, si sigues diciendo que ese se va a quedar con lo que es mío estas muy equivocado, así que si te vuelvo a escuchar decir esa sarta de tonterías desearías no haber nacido, ¿esta claro?-_ al ver que el rubio se quedaba callado apretó aún más su agarre- _¿esta claro?-_

_-S-sí-_ al tiempo que el pelinegro lo soltaba y comenzaba a toser

_-Eres un bruto Sasuke-_ escucho decir a un extraño, ambos voltearon a verlo y el pelinegro endureció aun mas su mirada

_-¿Qué quieres?, ¿no tienes nada mejor qué hacer?, ve y dile tus comentarios a alguien que le importe Gaara-_

_-Que genio_- dando una media sonrisa que hizo enfurecer aun mas al pelinegro- _¿te encuentras bien Naruto?-_ al tiempo que se acercaba al rubio

_-Sí, no te preocupes Gaara, estoy bien-_ el chico miro a su amigo que si seguía ahí su acompañante de seguro lo mataba- _¿no tienes clases?-_

_-No, no vamos a tener clases todo el día, ya nos podemos ir a nuestras casas-_

_-¿Y qué esperas?, por que no te largas de una buena vez-_

_-Por que estaba esperando a alguien_- mientras miraba por encima del hombro del pelinegro, este volteo inmediatamente y vio lo que el chico esperaba y vio de nuevo al pelirrojo.

_-¿Así que, era ella quien esperabas?-_

_-Tú que crees, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale Uchiha y lo que esta en juego es__ la felicidad de los dos, pero yo no la pienso perder por culpa de un idiota presumido como tú, así que con tu permiso tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-_

-_Idiota_- soltó el pelinegro y vio como el pelirrojo se acercaba a su Sakura, ¿Quién demonios se creía ese para acercarse con tanta confianza a la chica?, estaba bien que fuera su amigo, pero……de eso a que la abrazara era una diferencia enorme, se iba a enterar que con Uchiha nadie se mete y mucho menos gana, pero por sobre todo, nadie, pero NADIE toca lo que le pertenece, ya que la pelirosa era suya y de nadie más.

**XXX000XXX**

Dos chicas iban platicando muy animadamente, hasta que una de ellas para de repente.

_-¿Qué te pasa Hina?-_

_-Mira-_ mientras apuntaba enfrente de ella, la pelirosa volteo a ver y palideció en un instante

_-Sa-sasuke-kun y Gaara-kun, ¿Qué hacen platicando?-_

_-Pues eso no lo sé Saku, no soy adivina, pero ahí viene Gaara-kun, te dejo para ir con Naruto-kun-_

_-No, no me dejes-_ mientras agarraba fuertemente a la peliazul- me da cosa hablar con él-

-_Pues te aguantas, sino ¿Cómo mejoraría su relación?-_

En eso estaban cuando el chico se les acerco.

_-Hola chicas ¿Cómo __están?-_ al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla a cada una

_-Muy bien Gaara-kun, los dejo, voy a ver a Naruto-kun-_

_-Si yo fuera tú, no dejaría que siguiera de amigo con el Uchiha, no creo que tenga mucho tiempo de vida-_

La peliazul lo volteo a ver raro, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se alejo de ellos para dirigirse con su novio.

_-Oye, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Hina-chan?-_

_-No por nada…pero eso no importa, ¿sabes qué no vamos a tener clases?-_

_-¿Enserio?-_

_-Sí, ya nos podemos ir, no tenemos nada que hacer, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?-_

_-Sí, claro que si-_ mientras le brillaban los ojos de una manera tan hermosa que el pelirrojo se perdió en ellos_- ra-kun, Gaara-kun!-_ grito la pelirosa sacándolo de su mundo.

_-¿Qué?-_

_-No nada, es que no me ponías atención, pero por supuesto que acepto tu propuesta_- mientras le brindaba una sonrisa- _solo le aviso a Hina-chan-_ al tiempo que volteaba a la mencionada- _¡Hina, voy con Gaara-kun, me mandas un men al rato!-_ dejando de gritar y voltear con el pelirrojo- _¿nos vamos?-_

_-Claro que si-_ mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa de triunfo al Uchiha que le regresaba una de odio, comenzó a caminar con la chica, con la sensación de triunfo que nadie le quitaba.

**XXX000XXX**

El moreno se metió a su salón muy enojado, maldita suerte que tenia él, ¿Por qué los del "A" no les dieron clase y a ellos si?, ¡maldita su suerte!, ¿Qué estarían haciendo esos dos?, ¡maldita sea!, no sabia que hacer, se le iban a hacer eternas las horas hasta la salida.

**XXX000XXX**

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando la pelirosa regresaba para su casa, estaba muy pensativa y aturdida, no podía creer lo que había hacho, en eso estaba cuando vio a un pelinegro fuera de su casa.

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?- el mencionado volteo a verla- ¿te paso algo__ o alguno de tu familia?-_ el moreno tan solo negó con su cabeza, la pelirosa se comenzaba a desesperarse por la actitud del pelinegro.

El moreno la vio detenidamente, todavía estaba con el uniforme, ¿todo el día había estado con el imbécil?, cerro su puño conteniendo toda su frustración en el.

_-¿Dónde has estado?, ¿has estado con él?-_ la chica se quedo seria sin comprender- _¿has estado con Gaara?-_

La chica asintió, en ese instante sintió un tirón horrible en el pecho.

_-¿__Te pasa algo Sasuke-kun?-_

_-No-_ al tiempo que se iba para su casa- _nos vemos luego Sakura_- más sin embargo un agarre detuvo su andar- _¿Qué pasa Sakura?-_ su tono de voz tan frío asusto a la chica

_-¿A mí?, mas bien que te pasa a ti, estas afuera de mi casa, te pregunto que te pasa y no me respondes, me preguntas si estuve con Gaara-kun y te marchas, ¿y todavía me preguntas qué me pasa?-_

_-¿Gaara-kun?-_ su tono de voz era más frío y en un tono que la pelirosa no pudo identificar- ¿quieres saber qué me pasa?-

_-Sí-_

_-¿Estas segura?-_

_-¡Que sí!-_

El pelinegro no le dio tiempo para nada, tomo a la chica de los hombros y la beso con toda la fuerza que poseía.

La chica se separo de él, más sin embargo no se lo iba a permitir, la acerco a su cuerpo y la tomo de la nuca besándola con más fuerza, rudo, posesivo y extremadamente apasionado, así era él con todo lo que consideraba suyo.

Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire y coloco sus manos en su mejilla y junto su frente con la de la chica.

_-Esto….es lo que me pasa-_ mientras delineaba sus labios con su dedo índice.

La pelirosa se quedo anonada- _¿Q-qué es lo que te pasa?-_

El moreno soltó una sonrisa irónica- _de verdad que eres una molestia-_ la chica tan solo soltó un bufido e hizo un puchero- _aunque hermosa_- al tiempo que se acercaba a sus labios y depositaba un corto beso en ellos_- lo que quiero decir es que te quiero-_

La chica se quedo seria y sonrío iluminando el corazón de Uchiha.

_-Yo __también te quiero Sasuke-kun- y era ahora ella quien le robaba un beso_

_-¿Y Gaara?-_

_-¿Él qué tiene que ver con esto?-_

_-¿Qué no se supone que están saliendo?-_

La chica se sonrojo ocasionando un desconcierto en el chico

_-No nada__ que ver, solo somos amigos-_

_-¿Amigos? Eso yo no me lo creo, pero que vea que se te acerca con otras intenciones, que se de por muerto-_

La chica se sorprendió por las palabras del pelinegro.

_-¿Celoso?-_

_-No, nada que ver, solo no quiero que te acerques a él, después nosotros hablaremos y asunto solucionado, además tú eres mía-_

_-¿Tuya?-_

_-Sí, solo mía_- dándole un beso y demostrando la firmeza de sus palabras- _así que por su bien espero que este lejos de ti-_

Mientras los dos se abrazaban y disfrutaban de su compañía y el hecho de por fin estar juntos

"El amor es caprichoso, a veces tú piensas que quieres a alguien, mas sin embargo conoces a alguien que podría ser tu polo opuesto y caes en esa maravillosa trampa llamada amor"

**XXX000XXX**

Se q tengo q terminar mis otros fic, demo no pude aguantarme y hacer este pequeño drabble, ademas pr l sig. semana actualizare Hokusai Struve…creo…. Weno, gracias x leer, ia lo saben dejen sus rr para saber sus opiniones, ademas me anima y continuo mas pronto con mis fics XD

Reviews onegai.


	3. Esperanza

**Aclaración:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic **es por puro entretenimiento**

**Dedicación especial: **a mi muzo, a ti niño lindo, gracias x apoyarme en todo, te quiero a morir n.n, aunque seas un maldito bipolar, aun así te quiero un montón :3

°°··µî†•m¡··°°

0o0o0o0o

_-No sé porque, pero tiene un no sé qué, que me hace volver loca-_ decía una linda pelirosa

_-Hay Saku, eso es algo normal, es el chico que te gusta-_ le respondía una peliazul

_-Pues sí, pero mis gustos no son así, a mi me gustan pelirrojos, altos, delgados, con ojos de color, no como él-_

_-Hay Saku, es todo cuestión del cristal con que se mire, tú querías un pelirrojo, él es pelinegro alto y delgado, ojos de color…… él tiene los ojos negros, y hasta donde yo sé, el negro es un color y pues en actitudes ay se van ¿no?-_

_-Pues sí, pero yo estaba enamorada de Gaara-kun no de él, además me comenzó a gustar porque lo trate, la culpa la tiene el idiota de Naruto-_

_-Hey, no metas a mi novio en esto, él no tiene la culpa de que te guste su mejor amigo, además está bien, Gaara-kun nada mas te daba largas y pues si Sasuke-kun quiere, pues háganse novios y ya-_

_-Ese es el problema Hina, Sasuke-kun no me quiere, él solo me quiere como una amiga, si es que como eso, presiento que le caigo mal-_

_-Ay Saku, te digo, pero mejor vamos a la escuela que se nos hace tarde y no quiero llegar tarde porque nos manda a semestrales-_

Las chicas siguieron con su camino ya que por estar en el chisme se habían quedado paradas en la entrada de la escuela y tenían que caminar hasta llegar a su salón.

0o0o0o0o

Un hermoso pelinegro estaba sentado fuera del aula escuchando música, ignorando a los demás, entre ellos a su mejor amigo, que por su reacción estaba seguro que faltaba poco para quitarle los audífonos, y tenía razón, el rubio le quito los audífonos y empezó a gritarle una sarta de tonterías.

-_Te quieres callar usurutankochi, ya me tienes harto, es mucho pedir que me dejes solo un momento-_

_-Cállate teme, que si sigues así de antipático no te voy a ayudar ¡eh!-_

-_Como si sirvieras de mucho-_

_-Pues por lo menos yo si le hablo, no como tú, que ni le haces caso, bueno, más bien ella no te hace caso-_ volteando a ver al chico- _si sigues así, se va a quedar con ga.-_

_-¡Cállate! ¿Quieres?-_ al tiempo que lo sujetaba del cuello- _¿crees que no lo sé o qué? Si sigues diciendo que ese se va a quedar con lo que es mío estas muy equivocado, así que te vuelvo a escuchar decir esa sarta de tonterías y desearías no haber nacido ¿está claro?- _al ver que el rubio se quedaba callado apretó aun mas su agarre- _¿está claro?-_

_-S-sí-_ al tiempo que el pelinegro lo soltaba y comenzaba a toser

-_Eres un bruto Sasuke-_ escucho decir a un extraño, ambos voltearon a verlo y el pelinegro endureció aún más su mirada.

_-¿Qué quieres? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Ve y dile tus comentarios a alguien que le importe Gaara- _

_-¡Uh que genio!-_ dando una media sonrisa, cosa que hizo enfurecer aún más al pelinegro- _¿te encuentras bien Naruto?- _al tiempo que se acercaba al rubio.

_-Sí, no te preocupes Gaara, estoy bien-_ el chico miro a su amigo que si seguía ahí su acompañante de seguro lo mataba- _¿no tienes clases?-_

_-No, no vamos a tener en todo el día, así que ya nos podemos ir a nuestras casas-_

_-¿Y qué esperas? Porque no te largas de una buena vez-_

-Porque estaba esperando a alguien- mientras miraba por encima del hombro del pelinegro, éste volteo inmediatamente y vio lo que el chico esperaba y vio de nuevo al pelirrojo.

_-Así que ¿era ella a quien esperabas?- _

_-¿Tú qué crees? En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale Uchiha y lo que está en juego es la felicidad de los dos, pero yo no la pienso perder por culpa de un idiota presumido como tú, así que con tu permiso tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-_

_-Idiota- _soltó el pelinegro y vio como el pelirrojo se acercaba a su Sakura ¿Quién demonios se creía ese para acercarse tanto a la chica? Estaba bien que fuera su amigo pero… de eso a que la abrazara era una deferencia ENORME, se iba a enterar que con un Uchiha nadie se mete y mucho menos gana, pero por sobre todo, nadie pero NADIE toca lo que les pertenece, ya que la pelirosa era suya y de nadie más.

0o0o0o0o

Dos chicas iban platicando muy animadamente, hasta que una de ellas se para de repente.

_-¿Qué te pasa Hina?-_

_-Mira-_ mientras apuntaba enfrente de ella, la pelirosa volteo a ver y palideció en un instante.

_-¿Sa-sasuke-kun y Gaara-kun? ¿Qué hacen platicando?-_

_-Pues eso no lo sé Saku, no soy adivina, pero ahí viene Gaara-kun, te dejo para ir con Naruto-kun-_

_-No, no me dejes-_ mientras agarraba fuertemente a la peliazul- _me da cosa hablar con él-_

_-Pues te aguantas, si no como mejoraría su relación-_

En eso estaba cuenco el chico se les acerco.

_-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?-_

Al tiempo que le daba un beso a cada una en la mejilla.

_-Muy bien Gaara-kun, los dejo, voy a ver a Naruto-kun-_

-_Si yo fuera tú, no dejaría que siguiera de amigo con el Uchiha, no creo que tenga mucho tiempo de vida-_

La peliazul lo volteo a ver raro pero no dijo nada, simplemente se alejo de ellos y dirigirse con su novio.

_-Oye ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Hinata-chan?-_

_-No por nada… pero eso no importa ¿sabes qué no vamos a tener clases?-_

_-¿En serio?-_

_-Sí, ya no tenemos nada que hacer ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?-_

_-Claro que si-_ mientras le brillaban los ojos de una manera tan hermosa que el pelirrojo se perdió en ellos- _ra-kun, ¡GAARA-KUN!-_ grito la pelirosa sacándolo de su mundo

_-¿Qué?-_

_-No, nada, es que no me ponías atención pero por supuesto que acepto su propuesta-_ mientras le daba una sonrisa- _solo le aviso a Hina-chan, voy con Gaara-kun, me mandas un men al rato- _dejando de gritar y voltear con el pelirrojo- _¿nos vamos?-_

_-Claro que sí-_ mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa de triunfo al Uchiha que le regresaba una de odio, comenzó a caminar con la chica y una sensación de triunfo que nadie le quitaba

0o0o0o0o

El moreno se metió a su salón muy enojado, maldita suerte que tenia él ¿Por qué los del "A" no tenían clases y ellos sí? ¿Qué estarían haciendo esos dos? ¡Maldita sea! No sabía qué hacer, se le iban a hacer eternas las horas hasta la salida.

0o0o0o0o

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando la pelirosa regresaba para su casa, estaba muy pensativa y aturdida, no podía creer lo que había hecho, en eso estaba cuando vio a un pelinegro fuera de su casa.

_-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ él mencionado volteo a verla- _¿te pasa algo o alguno de tu familia?-_ el moreno tan solo negó con su cabeza, la pelirosa comenzaba a desesperarse por la actitud del Uchiha.

El moreno la vio detenidamente, todavía estaba con el uniforme ¿todo el día había estado con el imbécil? Cerro su puño conteniendo toda su furia en el.

_-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Has estado con él?-_ la chica se quedo seria sin comprender- _¿Has estado con Gaara?-_

La chica asintió, en ese instante sintió un tirón horrible en el pecho.

_-¿Te pasa algo Sasuke-kun?-_

-_No-_ al tiempo que se iba para su casa- _nos vemos Sakura-_ sin embargo un agarre detuvo su andar.

_-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-_ su tono de voz tan frio asusto a la chica.

_-¿A mí? Más bien ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Estas fuera de mi casa, te pregunto qué te pasa y no me respondes, me preguntas si estaba con Gaara-kun y te marchas ¿y todavía me preguntas qué me pasa?-_

_-¿Gaara-kun?-_ su tono de voz era aun mas frio y en un tono que la pelirosa no pudo identificar- ¿quieres saber qué me pasa?-

_-Sí-_

_-¿Estás segura?-_

_-¡Que si!-_

El pelinegro no le dio tiempo para nada, tomo a la chica de los hombros y la beso con toda la fuerza que poseía.

La chica se separo de él, sin embargo el moreno no se lo permitió, la acerco a su cuerpo y la tomo de la nuca besándola con más fuerza, rudo, posesivo y extremadamente apasionado, así era él con todo lo que consideraba suyo.

Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire y coloco sus manos en la mejilla y juntando su frente con la de ella.

_-Esto es lo que me pasa-_ mientras delineaba sus labios con su dedo índice.

La pelirosa se quedo anonada _-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-_

El moreno soltó una sonrisa irónica- _de verdad que eres una molestia-_ la chica soltó un bufido e hizo un puchero- _aunque hermosa-_ al tiempo que se acercaba a sus labios y depositaba un corto beso en ellos- _lo que quiero decir es que te quiero- _

La chica se quedo seria y sonrió iluminando el corazón del Uchiha.

_-Yo también te quiero Sasuke-kun-_ y era ahora ella quien le robaba un beso.

_-¿Y Gaara?-_

_-¿Él qué tiene que ver en esto?-_

_-¿Qué no se supone que están saliendo?-_

La chica sonrio ocasionando un poco de desconcierto en el chico.

-_No, nada que ver, solo somos amigos-_

_-¿Amigos? Eso yo no me lo creo, pero como vea que se te acerca con otras intenciones, que se dé por muerto-_

La chica se sorprendió por las palabras del pelinegro.

_-¿Celoso?-_

-_No nada que ver, solo no quiero que te acerques a él y asunto solucionado, además de que tú eres mía-_

_-¿Tuya?-_

_-Sí, solo mía_- dándole un beso y demostrando al firmeza de sus palabras- _así que por su bien espero que este lejos de ti- _

Mientras los dos se abrazaban y disfrutaban de su compañía y el hecho de por fin estar juntos.

El amor es caprichoso, a veces tú piensas que quieres a alguien, sin embargo, conoces a alguien que podría ser tu polo opuesto y caes rendida a sus pies.

0o0o0o0o

Xfin termine st fic q lo hice n base d una experiencia q m paso a mí y ps d los consejos q me di una amiga fue lo mismo q hina le dice a saku y ps n fin q puedo decir… además ya q Gaara n mi new fic sale d malo tengo q hacer uno donde sea lindo n.n n fin nos vemos y ps ¿s merece 1 rr o no?


End file.
